Talk:Enchantment
Most of the links here are redirected from Enchantment Spell. It has most of the links because that's the skill type. I think the redirect should be the other way around. --Fyren 08:02, 19 Aug 2005 (EST) Enchantment duration I suggest to add that consecutive castings of an enchantment neither stack, nor link; therefore double casting of an enchantment in the same target does not result in a double effect; but there duration is increased until the ending time of the second casting. Thus, an enchantment may last as long as it is recasted on the same target! And this might be beneficial for those enchantments which benefit is whilst the enchantment is active, as well as a waste of energy without a benefit when the relevant effect of the enchantment comes at the end of it... paradoxical as it may be that only ending an enchantment brings a benefit. Say, for example, Mantra of Recall benefit is at its ending, and recasting it before its expected end implies no benefit and a waste of energy. I suppose that, another case, will be also true for the Dervish's enchantments which cause an effect at the casting time, an effect while active, an one more effect like conditions or healing at their end. Another case is Illusion of Haste which at its end causes a condition to the caster, which can be delayed if recasted before the enchanment's expected end. Resuming: an enchantment's duration may depend upon whether the spell is casted again during its expected duration or not. This is relevant to decide whether cast again an enchantment spell which has recharged before the enchantment's end or to wait until it expected end. :Moreover, there is no clear rule regarding enchantment with "ending" effects. For example, as you stated, refreshing Mantra of Recall does no good, whereas Aura of the Lich's effect (health gain) is applied when the enchantment would theorically have ended. Although it might be that AotL is only exception to the enchantment refreshing rule. --Theeth (talk) 14:29, 4 August 2006 (CDT) ::Blood renewal used to work the same way as AotL, but it was changed. An interesting observation: if you use CoP with AotL, you can the strange result of getting the AotL heal multiple times yet get the CoP heal as if there were only one enchantment. --68.142.14.106 14:36, 4 August 2006 (CDT) Definition I hope we are not going to adopt the manual/website definition of these things as a standard. A guideline, certainly, but not a standard, please. This definition here (for some reason), ignores Enchantments that can last for ever (Upkeep ones). Even though Mesmers can still dispel those "enchantments." I prefer the old one or something else that does not mention Enchantments being limited by time, manual be damned. :) --Karlos 19:27, 16 October 2005 (EST) Are Ranger preparitions and nature rituals enchantments?—''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 82.181.87.192 ( ) 11:46, 22 January 2006. :They are not. In particular, spells that remove enchantments can't remove preparations, nature rituals, stances, etc. --JoDiamonds 08:26, 23 January 2006 (UTC) Target - None (self), Ally, Other Ally, Party? I was thinking, would it be reasonable to categorize Enchantments by their targett type, since they specifically have a whole bunch of different types of targets? It might make finding desired ones easier. - Evil_Greven 15:42, 6 March 2006 (CST) Does maintaining an enchantment count as being enchanted? Section title says it all. Do bonuses "while enchanted" apply to a monk who maintains an enchantment on somebody else? Sorry for asking this newb question, but for some reason it has never occured to me in 1 year of playing GW. -- 01:29, 23 June 2006 (CDT) :No. Then Shatter Enchantment on the Monk would hit one of the maintained enchantments. You're basically considered enchanted if there's one of those enchantment icons up in the corner of the screen... and there's the yellow ^ on your health bar when you're targetted/seen in party window. - Greven 03:07, 23 June 2006 (CDT) Do multiple enchantment duration increases add to or multiply each other? As the title says, do enchant durations stack or boost? For example, if the code reads a weapon mod of +20% enchants, and a Blessed Aura of +30% duration, does this come out to be original duration x 1.5 (add all bonuses, apply at once) or 1.56 (i.e. multiply the duration first by the 20%, then that new duration by the second mod of 30%). Simply asking because long term enchants like Zealot's Fire (60 sec duration), the difference of 1.5x and 1.56x rounds off to 4 additional seconds (90 seconds vs 93.6 seconds respectively). (Would test and post results myself, but don't have game access right now.) I know it only matters in exceptionally extreme situations like this, but would still be interesting to note how the game processes these numbers. :Just tested with Zealot's Fire and 16 Divine Favor for Blessed Aura. Also used a 20% enchanting staff mod. Results show that enchantment times do indeed cascade in the calculations. i.e. Base Duration * 1.2 * 1.37 = Final Duration. 72.145.141.116 10:38, 22 June 2007 (CDT) Maximum amount of enchantments Has anyone tested what would be the maximum amount of enchantments one character can have? :I don't think there is a limit, just how many you can maintain and/or cast within the duration of the others. ::if your talking about trying to use the ranger skill that gives health for every enchantment then the most ive had was around 20-30 when a group of friends tried to "2 hit" glint with a derv/Necro using GB when at around 400 health from having 6-7000ish from simbiosis and enchantments you can't maintain more than 10 pips of degeneration worth of enchantments. theres no limit on the number of enchantments you can put on one person-short of how many you have available from allies(12 allies in the party max?) Proposed edit: addign this section to clarify some details of echantement stacking that are not commonly known: Enchantment Stacking As basic rule, you can't have muptiple copies of the same enchantment active, but you can have multiple enchantments of several types active at once. About maintained enchantments: When an ally casts a maintained enchantment on a target and other allies cast the same maintained enchantment on the same target, this happens: * The enchantment ends when all maintainers stop maintaining it, or when an enchantment removing spell destroys it, in that case all maintainers stop maintaining it. * enchantment effect on target is determined by stats of maintainer with the highest attribute investment. I.e. when two player cast Life Barrier on a target, one having barrier reducing damage by 50% and the other by 51%, damage on target is reduced by 51%. * The enchantment effect on casters works for each caster independent. Thus Essence Bond will give energy to everyone who maintains it on a target when the target is being hit, and Life Bond will damage everyone maintaining it when the target is hit, but each maintainers damage is reduced by the amount which is determined by his investment in Protection Prayers. Unmaintained enchantments work similary: * When two copies of the same enchantment are casted on a target, the duration is reset to the higher duration of the two - either to the remaining duration of the already active enchantment, or to the longer duration of the new enchantment. * When a weaker enchantment is cast over a stronger enchantment, the effect of the stronger enchantment lasts as long as stronger enchantment lasts. : I was just looking for some info on this, so I took the liberty to add it to the article. DeepSearch 08:37, 5 December 2006 (CST) Hey I have a question about this: if you have multiple enchantements with similar functions, for example enchantment A increases damage dealt by a certain amount, and enchantment B increases damage dealt by a specific percent, which of these enchantments 'activates' first. In other words, which enchantment modifies the damage before the other enchantment modifies it? (assume that enchantment A was cast first) --Doomy 15:56, 4 January 2007 (CST) Aura Is there any page on wiki that describes the different auras one has while affected by a specific enchantment ? -- n00kie (Ping) 08:09, 1 March 2007 (CST) :It's always the same white stuff with an icon for the profession of the enchantment, as it says in the article. Only some have unique/lasting effects, like aegis. --Fyren 14:57, 1 March 2007 (CST) End triggers *"Some effects trigger when an enchantment ends. These effects will trigger if an enchantment's duration expires or if the enchantment is removed, but they will not trigger if an enchantment is overwritten by another copy of the same enchantment." :aparently if you recast extend enchantments before it ends the end effect re-triggers, so this info is incorect. Jupsto 19px 13:04, 13 March 2007 (CDT) ::Not really. Casting Extend Enchantments causes you to lose all enchantments currently on you, including itself — n00kie (ping) 13:23, 13 March 2007 (CDT) :::Oh yeah... missed that part! Jupsto 19px 13:26, 13 March 2007 (CDT) Energy bonus "while enchanted" I may have missed something, but when I was soloing on my N/Mo today, I noticed that I get the +3 energy gain while enchanted from my -50hp Grim Cesta only once I have Protective Spirit or Healing Breeze on. The maintained enchantments didn't seem to add the energy. I don't know if this is just an error on my part, but I would appreciate it if someone checked this. Xx Mental Xx 11:48, 9 June 2007 (CDT) :Works as expected for me. If you can reproduce it, can you tell me where you're going to test and which enchantments you're using? --Fyren 18:19, 9 June 2007 (CDT) limit There is a limit on how many maintained enchantments you can have up at once. I noticed this playing bonder for the first time today and its capped at 14. When you cast the 15th the last one you cast (14th) ends and is replaced by the new one, and a message appears in orange saying your spell has ended becasue you are already maintaining the maximum number of enchantments. — ~Soqed Hozi~ 03:05, 12 July 2007 (CDT) orlly? Will test. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 03:06, 12 July 2007 (CDT) :Maybe it has to do with the energy degen going too low, try it with a BiP or something to check --Gimmethegepgun 03:23, 12 July 2007 (CDT) :Pretty sure that was with a BiP :/. 14 is an awful lot. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 03:40, 12 July 2007 (CDT) :::::no no bip or br. no energy gain from anything but ether signet and blessed signet. The area i was in also had energy surge and ether feast and tbh 14 was not hard to maintain. — ~Soqed Hozi~ 04:05, 12 July 2007 (CDT) proof :D — ~Soqed Hozi~ 04:07, 12 July 2007 (CDT) hmmm thinking about it, 14 enchantments is -10 degen with normal +4 for a monk, gunna try with some extra regen. — ~Soqed Hozi~ 05:02, 12 July 2007 (CDT) :testing is damn hard with heros i can tell u, but it hat even with bip and br on me I can only maintain 14 enchantments. — ~Soqed Hozi~ 05:31, 12 July 2007 (CDT) :::ok tested with an alliance member on bip. you can maintain as many enchantments as long as you have more than -11 energy regen. Therefore, the cap could be something like 35, although that would mean bip, br, well of power, melandrus resilience (with every condition possible on you), peace and harmony, succor. Thats some mighty maintainance! :D — ~Soqed Hozi~ 05:59, 12 July 2007 (CDT) :This is very old. It used to be that you could maintain as many enchantments as you liked as long as you never reached zero energy, but combined with ether renewal (as it was then), one person could indefinitely maintain any number of enchantments. The change is documented in the patch notes, though I don't remember which one. It was in 2005. --Fyren 20:30, 12 July 2007 (CDT) Game updates/20050929 Thats the one. — ~Soqed Hozi~ 02:25, 13 July 2007 (CDT) Limited range? Just tried using a stationary bonder hero with my derv, but it appears that maintained enchantments have a limited range (about one radar) before they are automatically dropped. --Bishop 17:04, 9 January 2008 (UTC) :That's right... I'm sure it's mentioned somewhere... ---Jamster--- 17:21, 9 January 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah, it turns out that it's mentioned in the range article. --Bishop 17:36, 9 January 2008 (UTC) :::Hexes have a similar effect. If you cast Life Siphon on an enemy, it wears off once you go outside radar range. But that's offtopic. What I wanted to say is, that I was surprised this wasn't already in the article... --- -- (s)talkpage 17:41, 9 January 2008 (UTC) Enchantment aura thingy It appears that the aura thingy from enchants has gone i.e there is no swirling aura around the player anymore. If needed, I can upload an image proving this. --Ipo 22:15, 8 May 2008 (UTC) (edit) scratch that, dunno what happened, but when i cast Healer's Boon, the aura didnt appear for the first few casts --Ipo 22:16, 8 May 2008 (UTC) maintained enchantment QR? I don't think one exists, but it could be very handy. I'm not sure how to make such things, so I won't start it, but can anyone who does know make it?-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 16:39, 27 February 2009 (UTC) :Upkeep_skills_quick_reference --JonTheMon 16:41, 27 February 2009 (UTC) ::Hmm, I couldn't find it anywhere. Not on the enchantments page, nor on the first upkeep skill I opened, so I didn't think it existed. I also searched, but imho, the wiki search isn't very good.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 16:53, 27 February 2009 (UTC) :::I must have been very unlucky to pick one of the 2 monk spells that didn't have the QR.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 16:58, 27 February 2009 (UTC) ::::I just searched for "maintain". --JonTheMon 17:05, 27 February 2009 (UTC)